ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The CaT Gazette/Issue 13
For all the plebs who don't even subscribe, or for those who simply want to easily browse through back issues, here's the thirteenth issue of The CaT Gazette. Remember, subscribers get the newsletter a day early! ---- DO YOU LIKE VIDEO GAMES?! DO YOU LIKE WINNING FREE STUFF?! DO YOU LIKE WINNING FREE VIDEO GAMES?! YES? NO? IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE THE TECH 10 ULTIMATE CONTEST IS RIPPING INTO TOWN EITHER WAY! YOU THINK YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO MAKE THE BEST DAMN ULTIMATE ALIEN EVER SEEN BY MANKIND?! THEN PROVE IT IN THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE OF SKILL! "B-but CaT!" You might say. "I don't even read Tech 10! How am I supposed to-" IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU READ TECH 10! THIS IS A WIKI! IF YOU'RE LITERATE ENOUGH TO READ SHORT ALIEN PAGES AND LOOK AT THE PRETTY PICTURES, YOU'RE GOOD TO GO! SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! WIPE THE CHEETOS DUST OFF YOUR SHIRT, DOWN SOME MOUNTAIN DEW, AND GET CRACKING! WE NEED AT LEAST 10 PEOPLE TO GET THIS THING GOING, AND IF YOU DON'T JOIN, YOU WILL FOREVER GO DOWN IN HISTORY AS THE LITTLE SHIT THAT COULDN'T! JOIN NOW! I'm going to be removing the majority of upcoming episode titles for Star Spirit. I had a plan in mind when I named them that made the names fit, but I changed the plan, so now the majority of the names don't make sense. I've decided once Season 2 ends, I'm going to get everything else around Tech 10 done before Season 3 starts. I'll get Odyssey done, finish up the Tech 10 Renovation Project, write the rest of Timeless Heroes (if Rob ever gets around to finishing his part) and whatever else pops up. I want to have everything neat and tidy for my upcoming plot elements. Since TEE is a massive steaming pile of shit, we've decided to create a new alternative called BTFF EX. This wiki is an official spinoff that follows BTFF's rules, making it much less likely to go downhill like TEE did. I'm releasing this issue early specifically to remind all of you to vote in the Omniverse Awards. This is your last day to do so. Results will be posted tomorrow morning, hopefully at or a bit earlier than 10:00 AM MST. The Featured Article this week is Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal!, as created by...well, Aaronbill3. Basically, this is a collection of Aaron's free-use aliens. If you're looking for some quality aliens to use in your series, I would recommend checking it out. No ads again. Make sure to put anything you want advertised in this forum thread. We got some info on when the Reboot will be airing and some episode titles and images. Not too shabby. The reboot will air first in Europe on October 10th, because duh. The first 8 episode titles are: *10/10 Waterfilter/The Ring Leader *11/10 The Filth *12/10 Freaky Gwen Ben *13/10 Take 10 *14/10 Animo Farm *19/10 Clown College *26/10 Something I Ate The aforementioned images can be found here. Well, that's it for this Sunday, folks. I hope you enjoyed the thirteenth issue of The CaT Gazette, and I'll see you next week! Feedback and support are appreciated! Category:The CaT Gazette Category:Newsletter